Naruto way of the Punisher
by Burakkuya
Summary: whill runing from a mob naruto is saved by a man named...frank castle. he will hever be the same again. but is that a good or bad thing? rated M for futter gore and lemons. -up for abopshin
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Way of the punisher

(A/N: I do not own any copyright characters of the Naruto and/or Punisher sires)

In the village of Konoha one would think it to be a place of love and kindness and that would be right for most people…all but one 5 year old blond blue eyed whisker marked boy bye the name of naruto.

Today we find our little anti-hero to be (A/N: for the not so smart readers note the feel of foreboding) running for his life from the almost daily mob that was out for his head.

Now why would such a cut little 5 years old be running from a mob of grown men, woman, civilian and ninja alike you ask? Be cause this small boy held back the very thing that terrified and killed there loved ones only just over five years ago(A/N: or maybe there all just really really stupid I forget). That's right this little boy has the kyuubi no kitsune sealed within his small frame.

(A/N: insert a very long and boring history of the kyuubi sealing here…what? You thought I was going to tell you all what we already know...I didn't think so. So be ready for a lot of things like this in my fanfics from now on…anyway moving on)

Naruto has just bin cornered in a dead-end. The villagers and were closing in on his.

"Time to die you little hell spawn!" said fuck head #1

"Were going finish what the 4th started 5 years ago!" said fuck head #2

All the while the rest of the mob were yelling things along the same lines all the while getting closer to him…that is until some one stepped in.

"Step away from the kid…NOW." Said a man

The villagers all turn around to see a man in a long black cote pointing a strange object at them. (A/N: it's a gun…not that hard to imagine…but if you cant just think of a mini one handed assault rifle)

"Who the hell are you?" said fuck head #1

"Names Castle…Frank Castle." said the man.

None of the civilians and chunin had ever heard the name before but if you look close you would see the eyes of all the jounin and the hidden ANBU widen in fear with thoughts along the lines of '_WHERE ALL GOING TO DIE!'._

"Really well, how about you go fuck your self? Huh? Because we have a demon to kill." said fuck head #3 now just making him self known. And with that he turned around and slashed over both of Naruto's eyes from the top of his hair line to the bottom of his jaw line right down the middle. (A/N: naruto doesn't have the whisker marks on his face in my fics…don't like it…deal with it.)

After he did that. Naruto pasted out from the fear and stress of every thing that was happening.

Then as soon as Naruto hit the ground there was loud rapid clicking of a muffled **'BANGS'** and the man and half the mob were dead and the other half on the ground moaning in pain most likely mortally wounded.

Frank then made his way over to naruto stepping over dead bodies and the one that were still alive…for now at lest.

Now standing over Naruto, Frank picked him up slung him over his shoulder and left never to be seen again for eight years.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Way of the punisher

(A/N: I do not own any copyright characters of the Naruto and/or Punisher sires)

Thought '_hello'_

Normal "hello"

Kyuubi/summon normal "**hello"**

Kyuubi/summon thought '_**hello'**_

________________________________________________________________________

-8 years latter-

Bobby Smith was running for his life right now…why you ask? Simple…as of now he was trying to get away from a demon. At least that's what he thought it was…

It had stared off as a normal day really…well as normal as being a crime boss can be really.

_(Flash back)_

He was on his way to his drug lab when all hell broke lose and the cars in front and behind him blowup, these cars had several of his most trusted guards in them.

**BANG!**

Was the sound he heard then pieces of his drivers head was all over his face and he was being dragged out of his car and in to the street and with out looking who it was he stared running into the alley ways near by.

Even though he couldn't see the person behind him…he just knew he was there.

_(End flash back)_

All that was two hours ago. Now dear old Bobby boy was running down a strangely wide and long alley kicking up water from the odd puddle here and there. When all of a sudden…

**BANG!**

Bobby was now on the ground screaming and clutching the stump that used to be his left leg seeing as how it was just blown off.

Now that he was no longer moving he finally looked behind him to see just who had been fallowing him.

What he saw made his eye widen in fear. It was a teenage male about maybe sixteen from where he could see with black/blond hair (A/N: think Axel from KH2 but blond instead of read) slicked back (A/N: think Virgil from DMC3) with black lines over his eyes from his hear line to his jaw line, and black still toed boots (think Nero) with black jeans covering the upper parts of the boot his belt was black leather with a silver skull with fangs and rubies in the eye sockets. His shirt was a black longed sleeved one with a white (click and go to my home page and you will see the picture there) and black leather skin tight gloves but on the left glove you could see metal plates with letters put in a way so that if he punched you it would leave an imprint of the word 'skull' with the two L's on his index finger and finally he had a trench cote on. (Think Frank Castle's cote from the punisher movie) In his hand was a revolver with the words 'black skull' carved in to the handle. (Think Nero's gun…but with a new name.)

"Keep a way from me!!!" Bobby screamed will reaching for his gun and pointing it at the person trying to kill him…

**BANG!**

…Only to have his arm from the elbow down blown off.

"AHHHH" screamed Bobby clutching the stump that used to be his left fore arm.

**BANG!**

And with that finally, shot pieces of Bobby's head where all over the walls of the alley way.

"…Could never be a man…even in the face of death." Said the man as he pulled out a remote bomb detonator from his left pocket and hit the button.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

Was the sound coming from all over the city as all of Bobby's drug lags where all blown up at the same time.

He then dropped the remote but was gone before it even hit the ground.

-Apartment complex in the Bronx of New York-

The man walked in to his home throw his cote, gloves, and shirt on the couch went in to the kitchen grabbed a bottle bear out of the frig popped the top and sit on in a chare and put his feet on the kitchen table and took a big gulp of his bear when someone said…

"Welcome back…Naruto." Said Frank Castle a.k.a the punisher.

"Hey Frank…ya'know you're going to get yourself shoot one of the days bay sneaking up on people like that." Said Naruto having known Frank was there as soon as he sat down.

"Here" said frank giving naruto a boat ticket and his passport.

"What the fuck is this for?" said naruto.

"You're going back to Konoha." Said frank while crossing his arms.

Naruto did not say any thing because he know it was useless to argue with Frank. He found that out the hard way…trust me…he has the scars to prove it.

"Ok." Naruto know that this day would come eventually…he just hoped it wouldn't.

Naruto got up and went to pack his thinks in the seals on his arms…he may not have lived in konoha for the pasted 8 years but that didn't mean he didn't know a few things.

After naruto got all his things packed he gave a small nod to frank and he did the same naruto then left to the dock to get on his boat that would leave in an hour.

-Time skip to dock in fire country-

As naruto got off the boat people where giving him strange looks…well…the men where…all the woman just looked like they where about rape him. And that more then just unnerved him a little. So he left by jumping the roof tops until he got to the edge of town and unsealed his black Harley Davidson with green flames and speed of…back to the hell you used to call home.


End file.
